


Rays of Light

by Rei382



Series: Hagane No Chronicles [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei382/pseuds/Rei382
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first night Ed spends in Roy's bed, and Roy had no idea what it held.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rays of Light

Roy lay awake in bed. His eyes wanted to close, his eyelids so heavy he thought they might sink his eyes into their holes, and every muscle wanted to slip into slumber, but he couldn’t sleep. Not because he didn’t want to; hell, there was nothing he wanted more than drift into the safe world of dreamland. He would have, if it wasn’t for the man sleeping soundly next to him.

It wasn’t just because he was snoring. Roy was a soldier, a man of war – he’d slept in much worse noise than the sounds produced by a misshaped nose trying to suck air inside. It even wasn’t because of the long, blond hairs that tickled him and kept brushing against his skin no matter how many times he pushed them away; after all, he had already spent nights with sand tangled in his hair and grazing his skin, and he had spent countless nights sleeping next to girls. Girls tended to have long hair that had exactly the same effect; maybe a little bit softer, which only made it more annoying.

No, the problem with the boy sleeping next to him now wasn’t the noise he was making trying to breathe, and it wasn’t his long hair, but his arm and leg. Not that Roy had any problem with the fact that Ed had automail; he accepted him the way he was, loved him with every little imperfection his body held as well as the larger imperfections. He loved his body, every inch of it, including the metallic parts of it. Otherwise he wouldn’t have been with him, but turned him down when he first came into his life in a storm. He had many good reasons to, after all – anything more than professional relationship with a subordinate was illegal, and wrong, and that’s even before mentioning the fact that he was a male and underage.

But love was blind, and ageless, and his heart didn’t care that Ed was only sixteen and he couldn’t care less about the fact that he worked under him. It was all very simple as far as his emotions went: that one time five weeks ago that they fought and got dangerously close enough to hit each other the boy closed the distance and kissed him fully on his lips instead of punching him he couldn’t do anything but simply kiss him back and pull him close, his body throbbing with happiness that it was finally getting what it wanted for so long, and he simply took him then and there. Since then, it happened many times; whether they were in the office, in his house, there was even once in the dorms’ shower; but tonight was the first time stayed the night and, while Roy wanted him there, he regretted the moment.

The blonde was, apparently, as wild and violent in his sleep as he was in every other aspect in life. He tossed and turned and kicked and flung his arms, spreading as much as his little body could and leaving Roy no room at all. Now, he wouldn’t mind it that much, really, he could deal with a lot and still manage to sleep, but Ed’s automail, apparently, wasn’t very fun to be hit with. While Edward fell asleep almost immediately after their shared shower, for Roy it was a completely different story. Every time he thought he finally might be able to drift into slumber, Ed’s unconscious movements prevented him by sending a metallic blow to his ribs, or shoulders, and one time even his nose, and he had to admit – despite his size, the Fullmetal Alchemist wasn’t weak. Not even a tiny bit so.

He tried to move to the other side of the bed, and lie instead on the boy’s left size, but that did not remedy his situation at all, as now he was vulnerable to kicks from a very strong still leg, and after it one time almost hit him in a very, very delicate place he preferred to remain unharmed he moved back to the other side, deciding that the risk of having his nose broken was better than getting an accidental kneeing in his crotch.

All kinds of thoughts ran through his head as he lay awake. They became more and more confused as the hours ticked by. He’d come up with a dozen of ways to become a Fuhrer and solve the Ishval situation, at the same time thinking how uncomfortable his bed had become and started considering buying a new mattress, and decided that he should find himself a hobby that doesn’t involve fire. Like flowers, or painting, and it was never too late to learn how to play an instrument. He had to actively stop himself from laughing and waking Ed up; what a silly idea. He then drifted to thinking about other stuff – like the fact that Ed was sleeping there next to him and how strange it was; he’d never expected himself to end up with someone who was almost half his age, young enough to be his son and not even legal yet – or at all, considering he was his subordinate. He thought how strange it was that it didn’t feel strange at all, but natural and _right_ even though it was almost daybreak and he was lying awake and tired like he hadn’t been since the Ishval war, waiting to receive a blow from the sleeping blonde next to him any second. Then he realized that he hadn’t moved in a while and he glanced at him, seeing his peaceful face drown in sleep. His chest was rising and falling with each breath. He couldn’t help but smile, wondering how come that the broken kid he found at the Rockbells’ house turned into such a perfect young man, and how come he chose to be with _him_ out of all people.

 

“Get up already, lazy ass, I made you breakfast.”

Roy blinked his eyes open when Ed’s voice tore him from his blissful sleeping state, finding the task incredibly more difficult than every other morning. He didn’t even realize he was finally able to drift into sleep, the last thing he remembered before darkness wrapped him in its arms was the faint rays of dawn penetrating the room, the faint light shining on Ed’s blonde hair and making it shimmer like gold.

He felt as if he almost didn’t sleep, and a quick glance at the clock on his nightstand proved him right: it was about nine in the morning. Definitely not an hour to be awake at, not on a Sunday and definitely not when he could swear he was still awake when the clock stroke five. He moaned, and pulled the blanket over his head in an attempt to block the sunlight from his eyes and Edward’s demanding presence from his consciousness, only for a little while longer.

“Oh, no you don’t. You’re not going to let the food I made you go cold while you go back to being the indolent bastard you’re always.” A devilish movement tore the blanket from Roy’s hold, exposing him to the cruel world of morning and a too-awake Ed.

“Come on, let me sleep! It’s a weekend!”

“But I made you breakfast. I never do that, so you better get up and enjoy it!”

Roy finally managed to lift his face from the pillow, groaning as the light from the open curtains hit his face full force. He looked up to see a rather irritated Ed standing just over him, a rather large tray held in his hands. He blinked for a moment, not believing what he was seeing: there really was food on that tray. A plate with several, still steaming, French Toasts, a bottle of chocolate syrup and a bowl that contained something white that Roy suspected was sugar resting next to the plate. There was another bowl with strawberries, and two tall glasses with what seemed to be orange juice. Roy didn’t even have half of the ingredients for such a breakfast in his house. He frowned at the sight, confused.

“Where did you get all that from?” he managed to ask, not surprised that his voice came out sleep covered and husky, but he didn’t mean the slightly annoyed hue that lined it as well. He forced himself to sit up.

“Spent the last hour growing and preparing everything with alchemy. Where do you think I got all of that? I went to the supermarket while you were still in the process of your beauty sleep.”

Roy pinched the bridge of his nose, trying not to get annoyed at his lover. “I don’t do _beauty sleeping_ , Ed, just trying to get at least _some_ napping time.”

“You’ve had all of the goddamned night for that,” Ed answered, and finally sat down next to him, placing the tray on the sheets between them. The clean freak inside Roy screamed at the action, but he really was too tired to do anything about it.

“I _would_ have had the entire night if you could keep your automail limbs to yourself and not constantly hit me with them,” he answered in an irritated voice, and reached to grab one of the fried bread pieces. He barely lifted it off the plate before Ed’s flesh hand slapped him and caused him to drop it. He looked at the blonde angrily. “What was that for?”

“I _don’t_ move in my sleep,” he said, his tone indicating that the blame offended him. “And you didn’t say thank you.”

“Like hell you don’t move in your sleep, Ed, I don’t think I had so many bruises when I was first training in the military academy and they made us run of tough train and I slipped over a rock and rolled on the gravel for the next ten feet!”

“I. Don’t. Move – “

“Here! Watch!” Roy, annoyed by Ed’s denial, outstretched his arm in front of the boy’s eyes, forcing him to look at the several bruise marks that now decorated it. And those weren’t even the worse ones.

“That could be just because of last night! I wasn’t really holding back you know – “

“It was because of last night all right, but, Ed, those weren’t caused by sex, but by your constant slapping and punching while asleep.”

“How do you know?” Ed glared at him stubbornly. God, sometimes it really got on his nerves that despite everything, Edward really was only sixteen years old.

Roy took a deep breath and let it out as a sigh, trying to calm himself down. Lucky he didn’t have his gloves on, otherwise he wasn’t sure he won’t burn the boy’s hair to crisps. That would be a shame though, he really loved his hair.

“Because I was _awake_ and trying to _dodge_ it all night, that’s why.”

Ed kept glaring at him, opening and closing his mouth as if he wanted to say something but just couldn’t find _what_ to say. “Well – uh – fine! I’m sorry, but it’s not like I can control it when I’m sleeping,” he said eventually, breaking down under the pressure of being left with no more excuses. They were staring at each other, both annoyed, for a short moment before Ed tore his gaze from Roy’s and looked down at his bruised arm instead. “I had no idea I’m moving so much,” he admitted.

“And I had no idea a person can punch so hard while asleep. I know you’re strong, but hell, shouldn’t sleep, like, dull it or something?”

Ed let out a chuckle, and the atmosphere between them was no longer heavy and loaded but light and amused. He reached for the plate, grabbing the toast Roy was reaching for earlier. “It did. If I was hitting you full force with my automail you wouldn’t have an arm now. Do you want sugar or chocolate syrup on it?” he asked.

That question adjourned the conversation about Roy’s hurt arm and Ed’s sleep fighting, and Roy didn’t feel like continuing this. “Syrup, please,” he answered, watching as Ed grabbed the dark bottle and poured its contents onto the fried bread before handing it to Roy. “Thank you,” he said as he took it from him.

“Don’t get used to it,” Ed muttered, grabbing a piece of French Toast for himself and pouring chocolate syrup on that one too. “I was feeling generous today. Also, you’re cleaning the kitchen, because I made the food.”

Roy stopped mid bite to look at Ed. He looked like he was trying to fight back a smirk, and a spark of pure evilness played at his amber eyes. Roy could only assume what kind of mess the boy have made from his kitchen, seeing burnt objects around the stove and flour everywhere in his imagination. That would be so like Ed, to do something nice like getting him breakfast to bed but destroying his house in the process. Well, at least he was trying.

“Fine, but only if you let me sleep for a few more hours when I’m done.”

“No problem, I got this thing I want to research anyway, think I found a new lead about getting Al his body back yesterday before you forced me out of the library.”

“Wasn’t that book none-rental?”

“So what? I needed it. It’s on your living room table, waiting for me. So when we’re done here, I’ll go to be useful and you spend your time being a worthless lazy ass you always are.”

Roy swallowed the remaining of his bread, almost choking on it when he heard Ed’s last words. “I wouldn’t be wasting my time sleeping now if you would’ve let me sleep at night!” he raged, grabbing a strawberry and pointedly dipping it in the bowl of sugar before stuffing it into his mouth.

“Fine, fine! I said I was sorry! Not like I could control it. I’ll _try_ ,” Ed added, probably feeling the pressure of Roy’s glare. “Just eat, okay? I’ll clean the kitchen. _This time_ , just so you can get your precious sleep. Is it really tasty like that?” he asked when Roy grabbed another strawberry and dipped it in the sugar.

“Go ahead, try,” Roy answered, as if they didn’t almost yell at each other just a moment earlier. He tapped the strawberry on the edge of the bowl a few times, just to make sure it won’t get sugar grains on his bed, before reaching out towards Ed’s mouth and placing it just at his lips. The blonde took a hesitant bite, as if he didn’t trust Roy, but the moment he chewed on it and tasted the sweetness of the strawberry with the sugar his eyes went wide  and they were lit with delight.

“That’s fucking good!” he called, his surprise audible.

“I know. Genius,  isn’t it?” Roy agreed, and grabbed another strawberry, this time for himself.

He could suffer the inconvenience of Ed’s movements. He was sure he’ll find a way to reduce it to minimum – maybe exhaust him before letting him sleep. The thought brought a smile to his face, and he could see Ed’s questioning look, incredibly adorable and sexy with a strawberry stuck between his lips.

“Nothing,” he muttered, and bit on his strawberry. Yes, he could definitely live that way.

 


End file.
